In a study group of 38 patients who died of systemic hypertension without coronary artery disease, disproportionate septal thickening proved to be an uncommon finding (i.e., prevalence of 6%). These instances of disproportionate septal thickening appear to be a secondary manifestation of the left ventricular pressure overload present in hypertension.